The steadfast pursuer
by marbienl
Summary: FICLET Something is following the Peredhil twins home and Elrohir is not happy with it…


**Title:** The steadfast pursuer

**Author:** marbienl

**Disclaimer:** don't own them, they belong to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Summary:** FICLET Something is following the Peredhil twins home and Elrohir is not happy with it…

**A/N:** this little bit was written for the March challenge of Morgan le Fay (Double Vision), hope you enjoy it:)

XXXXX

Elrohir looked at a spot in the long grass, an apprehensive look on his face. Something was moving there, something evil and vicious – choosing its path deftly and struggling to keep up with them… The younger twin couldn't see what it was, but the sounds erupting from the creature were enough to make him quicken his step.

"It's still following us, Elladan. I thought you had said it couldn't possibly keep up with us!" Elrohir complained, quickening his pace. "Why doesn't it just go back to where it came from?"

Elladan rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother at the sleeve, pulling gently to slow him down again. "Elrohir…" he sighed, "what harm can it do? It's just a small one! Even the big ones don't do any… uhm… much harm!" he corrected, seeing the look his brother gave him. "Besides, I don't think it knows the way back – it's been following us for so long; perhaps it would be best if it were to come home with us entirely?" He'd seen the furry creature following them and was hard put to conceal his smile. Ever since Elrohir as an elfling had been 'ambushed' by an entire 'pack' (as he always proclaimed) had he feared the animals.

Looking back to see whether their pursuer had grown tired yet (it was indeed a great feat that the small creature had managed to keep up with them so far), Elladan shook his head. "We're almost home, Elrohir. If you so badly want to get rid of it, think of the ford."

Elrohir nodded, thinking. If the creature tried to follow them across it, it would drown but since it couldn't swim it surely wouldn't even _think _of crossing the water? "I wonder where its mother is…"

Elladan sighed; he'd been wondering the same thing. Small ones like this one usually stayed close to their mother and if something had happened to her…"I don't think she's alive anymore, Elrohir and that _that _has been a reason for this little one to follow us home."

Elrohir looked at his brother, raising one eyebrow in disbelief. "Follow _you _– you mean! Don't think I haven't noticed you lowering our pace time and again to allow it to follow us!"

Elladan grasped his chest in feigned shock. "Would _I _be so merciless as to willingly allow my little brother's greatest fear to follow us?"

Elrohir just kept staring at him, not appreciating it one bit.

"You're no fun," Elladan replied, waiting until the other figure was moving in front of him before checking behind him again. Seeing the small head pop out from the grass and focusing its black beady eyes on him, he slowly followed his twin.

X

When they had arrived at the ford, the two elves still hadn't lost their tail. Elrohir looked behind him, gave a mock bow – happy to finally be rid of the creature and hurriedly crossed the knee-deep water.

Elladan looked behind him, noticing the furry blob that had followed them up to this point. As he started wading across, a part of him started objecting that they were just leaving it behind – all alone without any protection or family. How would it survive? He was half-way across when he heard panicked sounds behind him and whirling around, could just spot the furry creature disappearing under the water – coming back up later and panicking even further when it found it could not stay afloat or turn back.

Elladan quickly moved back and before the small being could disappear under the cold water for a third time, had scooped up the tiny critter. Gently stroking its small head, the twin watched as the black, beady eyes stared back at him, not an ounce of fear in its gaze. On the contrary – it fluffed up a bit and squeaked happily, nestling just a bit better in the warm hand holding it carefully and cocking its head as if to ask 'what now?'.

"Elladan! Is it all right?" Elrohir called from across the ford, having heard the panicked sounds as well. Seeing his brother turn around and holding up the tiny creature, the younger twin sighed in relief. Whether he liked the creature or not, he would feel bad if it had drowned because it had followed them, no – _his brother, _but then, Elladan started coming his way with the creature… "ELLADAN! What are you doing? Just drop it off on the other side!"

Elladan just glared at his twin. "It nearly died trying to follow us across the water, brother. I don't want that to happen again. And how would it take care of itself when it's all alone? You know it forms an easy prey without anyone to watch over it."

"They're a dangerous species – it can take care of itself," Elrohir countered, though it was obvious that he didn't believe this himself. "They're vicious…"

"They're not," Elladan interrupted him, "and this one is only a baby!"

"Are too! I'm sure it could fend off any attackers it encountered!"

Elladan snorted. "Do you honestly believe _this," _and he held up the furry critter so his brother could see it better, "could fend off anything? Let alone an eagle or a warg?"

Elrohir blushed, "Well… I… I mean…" seeing a pair of pleading eyes and a black pair that radiated trust, the younger twin sighed resignedly. "All right, just make sure it stays _away _from me!"

Elladan looked at the small creature he was holding, winked conspiratorially at it and put it down on the ground. "All right then; are you coming, little one?" he asked of the creature, slowly walking again towards their home. _I really should think up a name for it if I'm keeping it… _he thought.

Seeing the furry blob following them again he smiled. Perhaps Elrohir would be able to come over his fear if he spent some time with this one? And if not, then he could always tease his brother by having it run around in his room. Elladan smiled evilly, falling into step with his twin.

Elrohir raised an eyebrow at seeing the look on his brother's face. "What are you up to?"

Trying to look innocent, Elladan just smiled. "Nothing, just glad to be home again..."

Elrohir snorted disbelievingly, but didn't question him any further.

X

It was when they entered the gates of the Last Homely House that the first sounds of laughter could be heard. Focusing on the stairs, the twins could see the figure of Glorfindel leaning against the banister. "Elladan! Elrohir! Who is this new friend of yours?" he cheered, pointing several yards behind them.

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders, "It's not _my_ friend. _Elladan _insisted on bringing it home with us."

Meeting the older elf's eyes, it was now Elladan who shrugged. "It had been following us home for quite some time, Glorfindel. It was all alone and when it tried to cross the ford and nearly drowned, I took pity on it and decided to help it over. Elrohir may act as if he doesn't care one way or the other, but he was just as worried when he heard the panicked sounds coming from our small friend."

The tiny fluffy blob had finally caught up with the two bigger beings and chose that moment to make its presence known again, squeaking accusingly at Elladan for going so fast before squeaking at Elrohir. The younger twin stepped back warily – he remembered what those creatures could do and wasn't in the mood to get hurt.

Glorfindel looked down at the yellow, fluffy creature and his blue eyes sparkled at the amusing sight. It wasn't every day that you saw a grown up elf with this kind of pet, or another grown up elf shying away from this kind of creature that was still so small it could fit in one hand. "It followed you home, you say?"

Elladan nodded.

Elrohir smiled at his old mentor, slowly stepping further away from his twin. "You know I always said Elladan was just like a mother hen? This just proves it!"

Elladan just shook his head at his brother's words, muttering something about 'later' and 'revenge' while Glorfindel laughed out loud. "Well, I'm sure your father would like to see you again after all this time, so I'll let you be on your way. You can introduce your tiny friend to him then, I'm sure he would be amused!"

Elrohir sighed, eyeing his brother's new pet and Elladan blushed as he seemed to realize what kind of sight they must present to the other elves. He would be teased for years! _But it **is **cute,_ he mused, stealing a glance at the fluffy blob near his feet.

Glorfindel's laughter increased seeing Elladan holding the door open for his new pet and the small chick that steadfastly followed the twins inside. Yes, this valley would never be dull with the twins and their antics…

XXXXX

**THE END**


End file.
